


Wolfish Wonder Picture Collection

by zozobird



Series: Wolfish Wonder [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drawing, Gen, Multi, picture collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozobird/pseuds/zozobird
Summary: The title explains it.This will be a collection of pictures I draw related to my story 'Wolfish Wonder'.I will also be putting information relating to the world in the story in here.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Wolfish Wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178189
Comments: 12
Kudos: 15





	1. Wolf Lykos

**Author's Note:**

> The water mark on these are @zodobird which is my handle on other sites.
> 
> All the information on werewolves in here-and in the actual story-is how I view them. My own personal headcannons, if you will.

This is how I imagine Lykos in her full wolf form.

Some werewolf info: long hair as a human translates to a thick mane as a wolf. Short hair=no mane.  
When in wolf form, they walk flat-footed (like a bear), and they run on their toes (like a wolf/dog)


	2. Snas and Paprika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sans and Papyrus.

Papyrus and Sans from the OG universe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be posting completely randomly on this one. It'll range from characters to full scenes.


	3. Human Lykos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lykos in human form.

Lykos in her full human form.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying all the drawing I've been doing lately.


End file.
